Fantaise Fantasy Oneshot
by Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten
Summary: NxT: Hihara Tenten hasn't geniunely smiled ever since he left... four years later, He's back... but... :NxT: AU, One shot. Crappy ending, Please don't flame. :D


**Fantaise/ Fantasy.**

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

This idea came to my tiny brain when I was watching a Taiwanese drama show and in December. :D I'm writing it now after such a long time. :D

-Audience throws books at me-

Ack! Gomen ne! I'll get on with it!

-Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Tenten?" a twelve year old boy called out. "Are you in here?" he opened a door, only to find an empty classroom. "Tenten!!!" He called out once more, hoping he'd see a brown haired brunette. "Tenten! Where are you?" He asked, his voice echoed through the long and winding hallways. He gazed at the white envelope in his hands and turned around when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. "Tenten?"

"Uh-uh. I'm her little sister, Yoshiko! What do you wanna find Ten-neesan for?" The ten-year old girl asked and stared at him rather curiously.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji. And…" His pale-lavender stared down at the envelope. "I need to give this to her… would you mind passing it to her for me?"

"So you're the Neji she always talks about!" The girl giggled as a hint of pink spread across Neji's face at the thought of 'Panda-chan'. "I'll give it to her!" She took it from his hands.

"Young Master Neji… We've got to go… The plane-" his bodyguard, Maeda Takehiro, reminded him. **(A/n: Neji just received the title 'second Hyuuga heir', so he had to go abroad to study.)**

"Hai. I know. Arigatou, Yoshiko-san" he thanked her and left, headed towards the school's reception area.

**x-x-x-x-x**

A twelve year old brunette walked and paced about the school's reception area for quite a while, then sat down and closed her russet brown eyes.

'When are mom and dad coming? And where's Ne-' She thought, but stopped when she felt somebody kiss her on the cheek, and walk away. She opened her eyes and saw Neji walking towards a black stretch limousine. **(A/n: Neji thought that she was asleep. :D )**

"Eh…" She touched the spot where he had kissed her. "N-Neji?" She asked and stood up. "Neji?" She asked again, walking towards Neji, who was near the car. "Neji!" She ran, her ribbons that kept the twin-buns that were resting on her head up, unraveled, letting her wavy hair touch her shoulders. "Ne-" She tripped over her feet and fell into a pile of dried up brown leaves, and her knee scrapped against the rough floor, as she watched him get into the limousine. "-ji…" She sobbed as the car drove away. She got up and limped back, holding a piece of tissue over her bleeding knee. "Why…?" She mumbled, tears rolling down her face.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**(Four years later)**

"Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-" A hand stuck out of a pink blanket and pressed down on the 'snooze' button. She got up, her bed sheets rustled.

"Ohaiyo, Tenten-sama!" A whole row of maids greeted, as the heiress to a prestigious music school put one hand on her face, covering her russet brown eyes.

"Ohaiyo…" She greeted them in a really boring tone.

"What would you like to have for breakfast?" One maid asked. "Do you want a cheery-scented bath? Or an Apple-scented one?" Another asked. "You have piano, tuition and a violin recital today, Tenten-sama." The assistant her mother had hired informed her.

"Muffins… Cherry… and Yes. I understand…" Tenten answered all their questions and got out of bed, the maids rushed to make it.

'It's that dream again…' She thought, sighing and walking towards her dressing table. She unlocked a drawer and took a white box with gold and silver borders around it, out. She opened the lid, revealing a silver heart-shaped locket with an envelope.

"Aw…" Went some maids, but after went back to their job.

_-Tenten._

_Gomen ne. My uncle has sent me to the states to study. I'm sorry, but I'll be breaking my promise to stay by your side. I'll be back as soon as I can. Please wait for me. I really-_

Salty liquid dripped down from Tenten's sorrowful eyes and onto her satin pjs.

_Love you._

She read it over and over again, trying to calm herself down by looking at the letter he had written. She hasn't genuinely smiled after his departure. It was just too great a shock… too great a wound in her heart, because she had loved him… too dearly for her sake. She picked the locket up and opened it, tracing the engraved words with her finger. 'I love you Tenten' it read. More tears dripped onto her pjs.

"Tenten-sama?" A few maids had gathered and called out to her, and the one right in the middle was holding a tissue box for her.

"Arigatou…" She mumbled as she reached out to grab one tissue. "I'll go… take a bath now…" She walked away, dragging her feet.

"Poor Tenten-sama…" One maid sighed.

"Yeah… Ano sa! Was It true she almost committed suicide?" Another asked.

"No! Why would Tenten-sama do that! And whoever told you that?!" A third one scoffed.

"Keito-san? What's the locket?" A fourth maid asked the leader.

"That necklace… is one of Tenten-sama's most treasured items. Hyuuga-sama had given it to her in that letter…" Keito sighed as the maids all swooned.

"How romantic!" All of them cried.

"Alright! Get back to your work!" Keito ordered and sent them scurrying.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Alright, Tenten-sama. You have Piano from one to three, so you'll have to skip a few lessons… then, at three to five… you have tuition… by…" Her assistant rambled on and on in her limousine while on her way to school. But Tenten wasn't listening. She was back to her normal and daily day-dreaming-and-staring-out-of-the-window habit.

**-Flashback-**

**(When they were 8)**

"Neji! Nejii!!!" Tenten ran towards the Hyuuga prodigy. "Wait up!"

"Tenten? Why is your hair up in that way?" He gestured at her brown hair, which was now tied up in one very high ponytail.

"Like it? I asked my maids to tie it this way!" She giggled.

"Hn…" Neji stared at her.

"What?!" Tenten glared and pouted.

"You look cuter if you have your hair up in twin buns." He commented and a light shade of pink spread across her face.

"R-Really?" She fidgeted.

"Yeah. Here. You left them in the classroom yesterday." He held out two pink ribbons.

"Arigatou!" Tenten undid her ponytail, causing her chocolate brown hair to fall down to her waist. **(A/n: She had it cut later on, so It'll be shoulder length. :D )** Neji blushed slightly before she put her hair back up in its usual style.

Neji smiled. "My Panda." He teased.

Tenten didn't hear the word 'my' though. "Neji! I told you not to call me a Panda!" She screamed as he chuckled slightly.

**-End flashback-**

"Tenten-sama! Were you listening?!" Her assistant shouted as Tenten groaned. "anyway, you will have you violin recital at 7. It'll be held at-" Tenten stopped listening.

**-Flashback-**

A Nine-year old Tenten sobbed in her dark bedroom. She had locked the door and windows so nobody could have gotten in, and she switched the lights off, so they'd think she was out.

"Tenten." She heard a knock on the door. "It's me, Neji. Open up. I know you are in there."

"Go away Neji." She sobbed.

"Don't make me blow this door down.' Neji warned, but soon heard the door unlock. The huge door opened to reveal Tenten, with her tear stained face. She was still in her black blouse and short, so he could clearly tell she was still very upset. "Don't cry anymore…" He wiped the tears off her face with his thumb. "I'll be here." He told her.

"B-But granny… She died… she left me…" She continued to cry.

"I'll stay by your side then… forever… I'll stay here." He assured her as her brown eyes widened.

"R-Really?" She asked.

"Yes…" He answered, before she hugged him.

**-End Flashback-**

"So you've got to play Frederic Chopin's Fantaise, Impromptu, ok?" Her assistant told her, as she fiddled with her hair, which was tied up in one ponytail. **(A/n: She tied it in one ponytail after Neji left. :D )**

"Hai… hai…" Tenten sighed as the car drove into the reception area. "Well then… I'll be off now! Ja ne!" Tenten rushed out, not wanting to hear anymore of her assistants' lectures.

"Tennie-chan!!!" A cheery and perky voice called out as a pink stretch limo drove in after her limousine drove off.

"Ah… Saku-chan!" Tenten said, looking at her best friend. "Ohaiyo!" She put on a fake smile, though she did try her best to smile a real one, but she just couldn't.

"Ohaiyo, Tennie-chan!" The pink haired cherry blossom walked down the hallways. Boys were gaping as the both of them walked. Yes, they were fan boys, and some trailed behind them.

"Uh… Not again… wait… they are following us again!" Sakura whispered to Tenten.

Tenten sighed. "They'd better stop coming at us.. or I swear… I'll get Sono to kill them for me." She said with a murderous glint in her eyes. **(A/n: Sono is her bodyguard. :D )**

"Chill…" a familiar voice rang as a blond stood in front of them. "Ohaiyo!" Yamanaka Ino smiled.

"O-Ohaiyo…" Shy Hinata walked towards them. (A/n: The only reason why the Hyuuga family didn't send Hinata overseas, is cos they thought she's get too scared. Booboo!)

"Ohaiyo!" Ino greeted her first, followed by Sakura, and then Tenten.

"What's first period?" Ino asked.

"Homeroom…." Sakura replied.

"Tenten-chan…?" Hinata asked.

"Huh?" Tenten looked at the Hyuuga heiress.

"You know… N-" She got cut off.

"Man… I hate homeroom!" Ino closed her aqua marine eyes.

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"It's so boring!" Ino answered and Tenten's eye twitched.

"Well…. I like it!" Tenten gave a 'hmph.'

"That's only because you day dream in that class!" Ino giggled.

"Calm down Tennie…" Sakura looked at the fuming Tenten.

"Anyway… I'm going in.' She said and entered a class with the sign above it reading '2.5'.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**(Sakura's P.O.V)**

'Tennie went to la-la-land again…' I thought and sighed as I looked at my brown haired best friend.

"Good morning class! Today, we have a new transfer student!" Kurenai-sensei came in and announced.

'Ooh! A new transfer student! I hope it's a boy… But I bet he couldn't be hotter than Sasuke-kun!' I swooned at the sight of my long-term crush.

"His name is!' Kurenai-sensei continued.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**(Physical Education class, Tenten's P.O.V)**

'I can't believe my eyes… He's back! Neji's back! Yatta!' I thought as I jumped up and down.

"Tenten! Watch the youthful ball!' Gai-sensei shouted, but I continued to jump up and down, not listening as usual…

"Tennie!" Saku-chan was the one wo yelled this time round, but I already got smacked in the chest by the volleyball that came to me at full speed.

"Itai!" I coughed.

"Tennie!" I heard Sakura scream my name again. "Daijoubu deska?!"

"I'm fine…" I coughed, lying through gritted teeth. I had sprained my ankle when I fell, and I knew that. Even so, I tried to stand up, but my legs gave way.

"Neji!" I heard Gai-sensei call. 'Take her to the youthful sick bay as fast as your ever youthful legs can go!" I blushed as Neji put my arm around his shoulder and helped me up.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Is at on a white bed in the sick bay as Neji and I waited for the nurse. Bright morning sunlight shone through the window as noon approached.

"Arigatou…" I mumbled.

"Hn."

"S-So… I guess I'm going to perform at your house t-today huh?"

"That was you?"

"H-hai…"

"Hn."

'Why the hell is he being so cold to me?! Doesn't he remember what he wrote? Or me?' I thought.

"You… what's your name?" I froze when he said that. He didn't even remember me. My body trembled.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "T-That's not important! I'm just a classmate of yours…' I managed to say. "I-I'll just see my family doctor… besides… I have to leave for tuition soon…" I choked. "P-please tell sensei I'll be going home…" I wobbled as I stood up, and limped towards him. "H-here… please keep this…" I took the locket out of my pocket and put it in his hands. **(A/n: Tenten always brings the locket to school :D )**

"How did you get this?" He stared at me, as I limped towards the door and slid it open.

"You… gave it to me…" I choked and walked away.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**(Neji's P.O.V)**

"I… gave it to her?" I mumbled to myself, before hearing some footsteps not too long later.

"Tennie-chan? Oh. Hey Neji. Is Tennie feeling better?" I saw Sakura enter.

"That girl with the ponytail?" I asked.

"Yeah! And her name's not 'that girl'… Her name's Tenten you baka.' She scolded and I froze.

"That girl was… Tenten? Oh god…" I stared at the door.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**(Nobody's P.O.V)**

Tenten sat in the middle of the Hihara's Music Practice Hall's stage in her house. **(A/n: Her surname in this story is Hihara. :D ) **She wore a light pink silk tube top dress that flowed down to three inches below her knees, with black gloves and a black choker, a silver cross on it. Her long, wavy brown hair was tied up in two plaits with two dark pink ribbons, the very same colour as the ribbon around her waist.

"Ugh…" She grumbled as she took down her gloves and took out a band-aid, which after that, she bandaged her arm. **(A/n: She has a habit to bandage her arm whenever she's feeling down. :D )** "Much better…" She said, putting her gloves back on. Her russet brown eyes turned its gaze to her violin, which was placed in a black case, and was surrounded with velvet red silk. She took her bow and violin, placed it on her shoulder, her chin resting on it, and she lifted her bow to the violin, before starting to play the song 'Fantaise', by Frederic Chopin. She played it smoothly, though her bow moved a lot rougher than it usually does. In the middle of the song, she started to cry a little. She had started and ended the song perfectly, and it was flawless. As she ended it, she fell to her knees, her skirt forming a perfect circle around her. Salty water droplets stained her dress.

"Ne…ji…" She sobbed, just like she did when she saw him leave.

**x-x-x-x-x**

The Hihara family limousine pulled up in front of the Hyuuga manor's huge golden gate.

"Ah! Mr. and Mrs. Hihara! Thank you for coming. I presume this must be Tenten, the violinist for the day?" Hiashi greeted Tenten's parents, and then looked at her.

"Hai." Her parents answered.

"she is actually quite talented in it… though she needs a little more practice…" Her mother giggled and Tenten sighed.

"Okaasan… I'll be in the garden…" Tenten told her mother and got a nod in response.

"Be back soon, ok?" her mother told her.

"And don't be late." He father added on.

"Hai…" She grabbed her violin and left.

Neji noticed a girl that resembled his first love leaving, and followed. **(A/n: Stalker? –Snickers- Nah. :D)**

**x-x-x-x-x**

Tenten walked through the maze made of flowers and grass in the Hyuuga garden and reached its middle section not long after, greeted by the sight of a water fountain and benches, a cooling atmosphere surrounding her. She set her violin down on a bench and walked towards the fountain, staring at her reflection. She sighed and went back to where her violin was.

"How nostalgic…" She mumbled, sighing after remembering the song she played not long ago. It was the song that played during the first party that Tenten and Neji went to, and the song that was playing when they met.

She picked her violin up and played it again.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Neji wandered through the maze and made it out in two minutes, since he knew the maze really well. He was nearing the middle section when he closed his eyes after hearing a soothing sound. He recognized the tune immediately. He walked on further, and saw a frowning Tenten, playing the violin, Fantaise. She looked so peaceful, yet hard to reach. She looked like an angel under the moonlight.

"Tenten." He called out and she stopped playing immediately. "I'm sorry."

"For what, Neji?" She asked. "You didn't recognize me… you forgot…" She turned away from him.

"I didn't. you were always in my mind Even while I was gone…" He said.

"…" she didn't respond.

"Tenten." Neji said her name again.

"…"

"I didn't come back to be the Hyuuga heir."

"…"

"I came back to see you."

"…"

"Tenten."

"…" she didn't respond again, but her eyes did widen when Neji kissed her on the lips. She kissed back after a while, but didn't know why. She pushed him away after awhile.

"Did you… really come back?" To see…" She asked.

"Yes… I told you I'd be back as soon as possible, right?" He smiled.

"Yes…" She smiled back. A genuine smile.

"You know… you'd better get back to the hall… it's almost time…" Neji looked at his watch.

"OH CRAP!" She exclaimed after looking at her own. "Gotta go! See you later Neji!" She smiled and ran away.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Tenten played flawlessly, and perfectly. Every single note was crystal clear and full of emotions. What shocked her parents was that she was smiling widely. She was dazzling under the spotlight. She ended soon, and caught up with Neji.

"How was my performance?" She asked, panting heavily after running about for quite awhile.

"It was wonderful." He kissed her.

"And It's like a Fantasy come true… this day has been a wonderful fantasy…" She said after breaking free from the kiss.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Me/ Merissa: I BLAME IT ON YOU! YOU MADE THE CRAPPY ENDING! IT WASN'T ME!!!

Me: Merissa! How could you! You were the one who rushed me!

Merissa: You wrote and thought of the ending! So it's not my fault!

Me/ Merissa: -Argues somewhere far, far away-

Neji and Tenten: …

Tenten: So…

Neji: Hn?

Tenten: Nothing… but this is just awkward…

Neji: yeah… Let's just go…

Tenten: Right…

Neji and Tenten: -Walks off-

Me: It's your fault Neji was OOC!

Merissa: Nuh uh! It was yours! You had to make him 'work with the story'!

Me: I'm tired of this argument.

Merissa: Me too. Let's go.

Merissa and Myself: Ja ne, Minna-san:D


End file.
